Airlines utilize avionic datalink service providers, such as Aeronautical Radio, Incorporated (ARINC) GLOBALink and SITA's ATS AirCom system, to connect with aircraft communications addressing and reporting system (ACARS) data and voice services in much the same manner as cellular device users connect via their cellular network provider to access voice and data telecommunications networks and to access content available from data services via the Internet. Moreover, avionic datalink service providers will often provide incentives for airlines to subscribe to their network, such as lower data use rates and free data use allocations, often based on factors such as the airlines' fleet size, with heavy data users provided greater incentives. Because aircraft frequently travel across different geographic regions, where different avionic datalink service providers operate, on-board communications equipment may include devices that communicate with, or can be reconfigured to communicate with, different avionic datalink service providers depending on what networks are in range for use. As such, there are some regions that include overlapping avionics networks, where an aircraft may be able to select which network to use to communicate ACARS messaging and other voice and data transfers. One problem associated with avionic datalink services is their cost to the airlines and a lack of ability for on-board communications management equipment to dynamically incorporate network service provider incentives when establishing datalinks.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for wireless network service provider selection.